


【DickJay】Confessing in hell在地獄裡告白

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Everyone is an agent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 杰森是這段關係裡那個先告白的人。我的BATSMEN系列(特工AU，取名仿王男)故事基本上就是個黏呼呼的愛情故事！(一個當組織需要的時候全是特工，平時是社區型治安維護者的設定，沒有爛大街的殺人議題。)





	【DickJay】Confessing in hell在地獄裡告白

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【DickJay】Confessing in hell在地獄裡告白](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489916) by 歌方唱罢. 



> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。
> 
> 這篇故事時間點在12兩個人黏糊糊的床都上了，但是基本還是堅持對方是炮友的階段，但是心裡愛個賊死的，尤其是桶哥，迪克,,,,,他是個謎，我不確定(。
> 
> 這裡小鳥和蝙蝠的關係，比起父子更接近上司下屬，因為他們都是長大之後才加入組織，類似漫威同人裡常出現考森養鷹眼和黑寡婦那種概念。
> 
> 預警：Confessing好像也有告解的意思，所以可以翻譯成在地獄裡告解，那我想可能也可理解為\"人之將死，其言也善\"的意思......(不可以

雨選擇在他踏出超商之後落了下來。

傑森抱著超市的大紙袋埋頭往前走，他就應該要帶著環保袋的，紙袋濕透會破掉，他精心挑選的食物會滾落一地，尤其是今天超市難得出現了很不錯的香蕉，這種柔軟的熱帶水果根本不能磕碰到。

雨很大，濕透了他的帽衫，冰冷的水珠在他的皮膚上滑動，帶走了溫度。 

香蕉巧克力棉花糖起司披薩，連達米安都可以食用的蛋奶素，格雷森食品邪教裡的最異端存在之一。 

為了這道甜點，杰森還買了淡乳酪和黑巧克力醬，除非是為了那個傢伙，不然他死都不會做這種詭異的食物，雖不可否認，嘗起來真的很不錯，起司的酸鹹適度的中和了水果的甜味，而巧克力和香蕉本來就是絕配，烤到微焦融化的棉花糖散發出令人心醉的香氣。

昨天屌臉的任務就結束了，他今天晚上應該就會回到他們的公寓裡。 

迪克出任務前已經唸了一個月要吃這道邪惡的料理，唸到傑森幾乎要開槍打他了，啊就是買不到香蕉嘛，吵什麼！ 

他匆匆的回到他們的公寓，位在生活機能還不錯的地段，四周的人足夠有錢也足夠冷漠，交通機能好，就是離組織總部很遠，不過這樣的距離才能有點隱私，他們的炮友關係不需要讓同事和後輩知道。 

他濕透的衣物在他進到樓梯間時全乾了，傑森發現自己還穿著全套戰術衣，他穿戴的像是要去幹一場硬仗，對，非常重大的……在那件事之後，半年內第一次被組織召喚出勤，救援紅羅賓和那群煩人跟班組織的組合任務。

只是他的懷裡還是抱著該死的食材。 

他試圖記起更多，但是太多的黑暗，太多、太多的斷層，他應該是剛接到訊息？一個可怕的消息，紅羅賓他們面臨全軍覆沒的危險，他應該馬上出去嗎？

不對，提姆沒事了，傑森很確定，他記得他努力的保住了鳥寶寶的屁股。 

艱難的任務，他們總是艱難，但任務結束了。

"紅頭罩中槍，胸腹大出血，我想…我想有子彈擊中了他的胃，需要立即的醫療…"

傑森跌跌撞撞的打開了房門，在餐桌放下了食物。 

「小翅膀。」 

傑森很快的回過身，他非常驚訝，「你…你回來了？我以為你要晚上才會到。」 

「想給你一個驚喜。」從廚房轉出來的迪克身上還背著他的短棍，也是一身的風塵僕僕，他在桌上放下了兩杯熱茶，滿臉歡喜。

「喔，那是香蕉嗎？我們終於買到香蕉了！」 

「是我買到香蕉的，午餐已經過了，我才不要現在給你做，這是晚上餐後甜點。」傑森接過熱氣騰騰的茶，這茶怎麼一股子血味？他困惑看了看，原來是迪克從他熱愛養身的朋友那邊順來的甜菜根粉。

根莖粉末沖泡的飲料讓他嘗起來像是滿嘴血，傑森有點反胃的放下茶杯。

「所以你正在準備給我一個浪漫的晚餐？小別勝新婚？」迪克看著桌上的紙袋，放下了他的那杯茶，杰森覺得他看起好疲憊，而且迪克很不迪克，久別重逢應該衝過來給他一個吻，他一直像隻感情洋溢的大金毛。 

但是，他們兩個之間還是著隔了一張餐桌，而迪克雙手抱胸，看起來很冷。 

「你還是沒有跟我說你為什麼提前回來了。」傑森狐疑的看著他，已經將手摸到槍套上，「我很確定你是晚上才會抵達的飛機，神諭親口說的，我問過她。」 

「是啊，是啊。」迪克漫不經心的微笑，帶著他走向了客廳，「你要不要先坐下來呢？傑森？你看起好累。」 

你不在，我睡不好，夢魘佔走你的床位。 

「昨天我救了鳥寶寶和你那群小兵的屁股。」 

傑森聳肩一屁股敦進了沙發哩，他在迪克柔軟的嗓音裡確實感覺到了疲憊，嚴格來說，是強烈的倦怠感，像是有人在他的腦袋裡灌了鉛。

客廳的燈很亮，白炙炫目的像個太陽，他記得當初明明挑的是柔和鵝黃的燈啊。 

 

好刺眼，好吵。 

 

「那是昨天的事情嗎？」迪克問他，在扶手邊坐了下來，有種類似貓科動物靈巧的優雅。 

「是昨天，因為今天……你晚上要回來，我早就把事情都排開了。」傑森努力思考著，為記憶的混亂有點慌張，為什麼迪克要那樣看他，他弄錯了甚麼？

「我弄錯了嗎？」傑森不喜歡他沒有笑容的樣子，所以很努力的思考，「我記不起來。」 

「9月5號，你對這個日期有印象嗎？」迪克也放下了他的茶杯，他喝光那些紫紅色的液體。 

「是今天。」杰森篤定的回答，好似這個日期已經刻骨銘心，日日夜夜在心口反覆摩娑著，「你回來的日子。」 

「不，那是半年之前了。」迪克緊張的絞著自己的手指，在沙發扶手上晃啊晃的，然後抓住了傑森的肩膀，看起來就像是要抓著然後杰森哭出來，「我從沒有想過你會這麼死心眼，你好像從來沒有認真過，我以為……我對你做了什麼啊……傑森。」 

"所有人退開，準備電擊……淨空！" 

「握操！」 

傑森大叫一聲，整個跳了來，猛然甩開迪克的手，摀著胸口喘氣，「你…你電擊我嗎？不要用你狗狗眼裝可憐，試用新設備這種行為在家裡是不允許的！」 

「傑森，今天不是九月五號。」迪克還是坐在沙發上，他們之間現在又隔了一個茶几了，「已經過去半年了，上帝啊，你快把提姆逼瘋了。」 

「提姆？他好著呢。」杰森不滿的揉著耳朵，「他一直在我的耳朵旁尖叫，中氣十足。」 

"拜託、不可以，紅頭罩……不要放棄，杰森，求求你…撐住、撐住……" 

「你這樣溫溫吞吞的也快把我逼瘋了，讓我睡個午睡吧。」傑森往臥室走去，看來他還是沒有休息夠，買個東西也累，「哪邊涼快哪發芽，睡醒我就煮飯。」 

「傑森。」迪克跟過來，不依不饒，「別睡，跟我說話……」 

「反正你都回來了。」傑森躺到床上，枕被令人安心的氣味圍繞住他，「什麼話睡醒再說也是一樣的。」

就在這時，他擺在床頭的手機響了起來，傑森低低的咆哮著，又困又倦的將枕頭蓋在臉，整個人捲成一捲。 

「杰森，接電話。」迪克說道，他的聲音在發抖，「是芭芭拉。 

「你接！跟她說我在睡覺。」杰森直覺就不想接，「說不定是找你的！」 

「傑森……」迪克聽起來真的快要哭了，「你必須接這通電話，這樣，芭芭拉才能告訴你一件很重要的事情……」 

杰森不耐煩的坐起來，他克制著自己不要發火，不要毀了接下來的晚上，畢竟迪克好不容易才回來了。 

「告訴我什麼？」他拿過手機，屏幕是黑的，但是震動還在，好像整個房間都在震動，他也被手機弄得震顫不停。 

這種顛頗感，好像在搭直升機，或者地震了，杰森不在意，因為迪克在她的床前跪了下來，冰涼的手指覆蓋住他的手指，「小翅膀，九月五號那天下午，芭芭拉打給你，她說了什麼你還記得嗎？」 

迪克的觸碰讓他好疼，好像徒手撕開了他的胸膛，挖出了臟器，那是本該擊中提姆頭部的穿甲彈……傑森一陣頭暈目眩，今天是九月五號，他睡到中午才去了超市，因為迪克晚上要回來，他想要跟迪克共度晚餐，好久不見，有點想念黃金男孩的笑容。 

手機發亮，出現來電顯示，芭芭拉的私人號碼，鈴聲一聲一聲響著，讓人心慌。 

「她要告訴我。」傑森的手指顫抖著滑過鎖屏，掛斷了那通電話，打破了長久的沉默，「你不會回來了。」 

不是不能，不是不想，不是不願意，是再也不會回來了。 

「是的。」迪克答道，藍眼漫上了水光，像是潮汐，像是悲傷的海，「任務出了意外，我沒能回得來。」 

「是啊，你是真的太蠢了。」傑森覺得全身都脫了力，懶洋洋的靠在床上，他們現在這樣特別有趣，好像病房裡垂死的人和悲痛欲絕的親屬，「結果你錯過了我給你做的香蕉巧克力棉花糖起司披薩，我這輩子就只有給你做過一次，就覺得整個人都被玷汙了。」 

「對不起。」迪克眼裡的淚水掉了出來，他的額頭貼上傑森的手背，「對你做了這麼過分的事情。」 

「是很過分沒錯，義大利人會把你釘死在十字架上。」傑森試圖保持幽默，但是他笑不起來，胸腹間的疼痛太過劇烈了，到底是幾發子彈擊中了他？「別哭了迪基，如果這就是地獄，我覺得現在這樣也挺好的。」

迪克懵然抬頭，眼神惶惶，「不，你在說什麼？」

「這樣很好啊。」傑森說，他的指間在迪克掌心裡撓了撓，他泛起了笑意，「你和我，我們，在我們的公寓。」 

「不行、不行，傑森，那不是我來這裡的原因。」迪克搖著頭說道，「我來這裡，是要確保你不會放棄。」 

「我死的那次，我沒有放棄，我從地獄裡帶著怒火回來，因為那時我孤身一人。」傑森平靜的說道，聲音帶著隱約的祈求，他希望迪克不要繼續說下去了，「但是，現在我有你了，那對我而言，回到沒有你的地方，才是地獄。」 

傑森是如此渴望留在此時此地，他希望自己的心臟能停留在那天，等待著一個永遠不會回家的人。

他並沒有出席迪克的葬禮，那個空虛的儀式是為還要繼續活著的人準備的，讓他們將悲傷和痛苦還有一切的一切都埋進棺材裡，他死在九月五號。

他不需要一個葬禮，只需要一個結束，一個沒有幾天幸福的人應該至少值得擁有死後的happyending，就像是小女孩點燃最後一根火柴。

「不。」迪克冷硬的說道，殘酷的將手抽出來，「我不同意，你還有機會，提姆需要你、大家都需要你活著，傑森，你必須回到他們身邊去。」 

"羅賓、紅羅賓，出去，誰來把他們兩個從手術室裡抓出去！" 

「但是我也需要你啊！」傑森咆哮了起來，像是一個糖被人搶走的孩子一樣痛哭，他重重的捶著床鋪，把眼淚鼻涕和口水噴的到處都是，他知道自己現在猙獰醜陋的像是被逼入絕境的垂死野獸，「迪克，我很抱歉，我活著從來沒有對你說過我愛你！我需要你！可你就一定要這樣對我嗎？你怎麼能這樣對我？」

你怎麼能？在你給我了那麼多之後又親手全部奪走！ 

「我很抱歉。」迪克只是這樣說，站得遠遠的，「我不奢求你能原諒我。」

杰森完全站不起來，他能感受到那股拉扯的力量，他求死意志扛不過對方的精湛醫術，他讓他媽的穿甲彈掃射了居然死不掉！這年頭死去怎麼那麼難？他很絕望，也許比得知迪克的死訊更加的絕望，他的指間在視線裡風化，他能活下去了。

他將絕望的活過每一天。

「對不起，我愛你。」傑森哽咽著，試圖去抓住迪克的衣角，「對不起，活著時候沒有對你說過，我愛你。」 

「如果是這樣的話。」迪克終於往前傾，給他一個蜻蜓點水般的吻，「請為了我活下去吧，杰森。」 

 

* 

 

傑森睜開眼睛的時候，對上的是一雙比他還像屍體的眼睛，老天，那真的不是陰屍路裡爬出來的特效妝嗎？

僵屍提姆手裡端著咖啡，僵硬的揮了揮裹著石膏的爪子，「嗨，我沒有想到你這麼愛我。」

「嗤。」傑森滿意地打量基本完好無損的紅羅賓，然後虛弱的笑了笑，天殺的麻醉藥讓他什麼都感覺不到，幸好沒有奪走他的幽默感，他從未讓他們察覺到他的死志，這輩子都不會的，「是啊，我也是死都沒有想到。」

然後他又閉上眼睛，昏睡過去。

 

*

 

提姆放下咖啡杯，看向了病床的另外一邊，藍眼在黑眼圈的加持下顯得怒氣洶洶，尖酸的說道，「我必須說，你比阿特密斯那次還要惡劣的多了，至少那次沃利從頭到尾都知情呢*1。」

*2無法看清面孔的男人垂下頭，握緊杰森垂在床邊的左手。

「謝謝你的抗命，提姆。」活生生的迪克·格雷森竭力壓抑著淚流滿面的衝動，以感激上帝虔誠姿態的親吻著傑森吊著點滴的左手，「還有，對不起，真的很對不起。」 

 

「我原諒你，暫時的。」提姆很輕很輕的嘆了口氣，「等大紅醒來好好的再說一次吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> *1少年正義聯盟動畫第二季裡：為了滲透敵營，加深粽子的可信度，大少和假叛變的海少偽造了阿特密斯的死亡，不過男友沃利(閃電小子)知情。
> 
> *2這是寫類似大少假死去做旋中諜(n52格雷森刊)那種事件，然而組織裡只有布魯斯知道大少還活著。
> 
> *3大家都覺得12有曖昧，但是12蝙蝠集團的老人，所以他們以為他們只是感情特別好，學長學弟嘛，合租很正常的。
> 
> *4提姆可能知道12的火辣關係，因為他是傑森的小跟蹤狂。
> 
> 之後會有一篇提姆視角，講他怎麼察覺布魯斯和迪克是兩個渣，以及他從加入一直以為Batsmen是沒得感情的特務組織，這個組織的管理者蝙蝠俠是個面癱，最資深的特工夜翼是個微笑的面癱，而他們的軍需官神諭根本你看不到臉。
> 
> 但是傑森是那個讓提姆發現他錯了的人。


End file.
